This invention relates to vehicle cab structure, and more particularly to means for attaching such cab structure to the vehicle.
Current safety laws dictate that earthmoving machines be equipped with operator-protective devices. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,887 to Selby, U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,728 to Wood, U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,598 to Tweedy et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,170 to Shankwitz (this last patent assigned to the assignee of this application). In the case of U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,887, U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,728, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,170, brackets of special design interconnect the protective structure with the frame structure of the vehicle so that forces of the protective structure will be transferred through the brackets to the frame of the vehicle. In the case of U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,598, the protective structure attaches to the axle housings of the vehicle. In each disclosed apparatus, it will be seen that the protective structure thereof connects with the frame of the vehicle through relatively complicated means, which do not lend themselves to easy removal and installation of the protective structure. It will be understood that it is desirable that such protective structure be easily removable from and attachable to a vehicle when and if service work is to be performed on the vehicle.